Gaaras life
by Wozza33
Summary: a school fic about Gaaras life which changes when he gets new neighbers. GaarxSaku,more relationships in later chapters


heres the first chapter of this story, i hope u all like it

* * *

'Another day of school done with, damn the school year started a month ago and im already sick of it' Gaara thought to himself as he walked home from school, Gaara was 15, had red hair, a small tatoo on his forehead and a wall between him and the world. He didn't like riding the bus because everyone was just annoying. When he got to the end of his street a lorry drove by, he saw the imprint on the side of the van and assumed it was a moving van 'so someones decided to move in after all this time, damn now i gatta find a new place to hide away from the world' he thought to himself. He walked up to his house and saw the lorry parked outside the house nextdoor moving items in 'just as i thought' he also saw a red car built for 5 people so he assumed that it was a family that moved in, he walked into his house and greeted by the sound of his mother. 

"Gaara is that you" his mother shouted.

"Yeah" he said loud enough for her to hear without him shouting.

"come into the living room" his mother shouted.

'odd, she usually asks how school was and then i say it was shit and then i'd go to my room' he thought to himself, he walked into the front room to see his mother in her usual armchair, his sister temari who went to the same school, she was in her final year, she was a year older than Gaara, on the other armchair and 3 people hes never seen before on the sofa all drinking tea. one of them was a women, looked about mid-thirties, she had pink hair that was shoulder length and green eyes, she was wearing a white top and a long pink skirt with flowers on it, nothing too fancy. Another person was a man who looked about the same age and had brown hair and brown eyes, we wore a business suit, he seems to be successful enough. The final person was a girl who looked his age, she had pink hair that came down her back, green eyes and was wearing a white top with jeans, Gaara was guessing that she was the other two peoples daughter, he starting thinking to himslef 'who are these people and what are they doing here'.

"Gaara these are our new neighbers" his mother said.

'Why didn't i think of that' he thought to himself "hey" he said to them to be polite.

"Hey kiddo, would you mind doing us a favor" the man said.

"Ok then" gaara said shrugging his shoulders.

"Could you show our daughter around the town?" he asked

"Sure whatever" Gaara said, his mum walked up to him and gave him £30 to buy summet while he ws out.

Gaara and this new girl was walking up the street in silence.

"So what is there to do around here, im Sakura by the way" Sakura said turning her head to Gaara.

"There is the mall and then a small shopping market" Gaara said

"Theres a mall around here, you have to take me there" Sakura said enthusiasticly, Gaara just groaned "is there something wrong?" sakura asked changing her mood.

"Everyone goes there, its too crowded and everyones annoying...but ok then" he said which made Sakura jump up and grab his arm before she started running, after about 20 minutes they stopped.

"Where is it?" Sakura asked, Gaara just looked around and walked of in a different direction while signaling for her to come so she did, after 5 minutes they where there. They walked in and Sakura was practically pulling Gaara to different shops, she brought about 5 different outfits in about an hour. When they walked out of a shop they got blocked by some people from Gaaras school.

"What is a lovely lady like you hanging around with someone like him" a guy with black pointed hair that resembled a chickens ass said while pointing at Gaara when he said "him", Sakura turned to Gaara.

"Do you know these people?" she whispered to Gaara.

"Unfortunately, c'mon lets go" Gaara whispered while grabbing her arm and walking away but they got blocked again by them again.

"Aww c'mon Gaara we just wanna talk" said the guy with a gray hooded coat and red markings on his face.

"Leave us alone" Gaara said.

"Fine, im guessing we'll see you two at school tomorrow anyway" he said before letting them go.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you after we get out of here" Gaara said still having a grip on her arm.

"But im not done shopping Gaara" Sakura said in protest.

"We can go to that market i told you about but lets just get out of here."

"Fine" she said in defeat, they got to the market place and there where small shops and people selling things on little stalls in the centre, they entered a small food shop and asked for 2 coffees and sat down,"so who where those guys Gaara?"

"Some jerks from school" Gaara said with abit more emotion in his voice than he usually shows.

"So should I avoid them at school tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Yes, do u know how your ganna get to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"I was ganna catch the bus" she said with abit of thought

"I'll probably meet you sometime after school" Gaara said sounding abit sad

"Why, i'll see you on the bus wont I?" Sakura questioned.

"I walk to school, everyone on the bus is annoying" he answered.

"I'll walk with you but why did u say after school, i'll see you during school" she said with abit of a strange look on her face.

"You can catch the bus if you want, no one likes me at school so i dont want you to ruin your chances of fitting in at school" Gaara said looking Sakura in the eyes.

"I want to walk with you tomorrow and i dont care about fitting in" she said.

"Ok, i leave at 8 in the morning so be ready for then" Gaara said.

"8 in the morning, what time does school start?"

"9 but its about a 40 minute walk."

"Fine, anyway how about we go buy some things before we go back" Sakura said while drinking the last of her coffee.

"I got to go somewhere around here so we'll go there later if thats ok with you?" Gaara asked before finishing his coffee and Sakura nodded, they walked around the stalls and into different shops 'damn Sakura sure buys alot of things' Gaara thought when they walked by a building that looked abit dark and gloomy "we got to go in here" Gaara said moving his head towards the shop momuntarily.

"There, it looks like something evil lives in there" Sakura said staring at the building.

"Its only for a few minutes" Gaara sid about to open the door and sakura followed.

"Hey Gaara" the guy at the til said.

"Hey" Gaara said walking to the til.

"have you come to pick up the CDs?" he asked and Gaara just nodded "i'll only be a minute" the guy said before he went to the back, Sakura just looked at all the CDs and DVDs, the CDs where rock bands while the DVDs where horrors, Sakuras attention got drawn by one DVD case that was all bloody before Gaara grabbed it and read the back.

"Sounds good" he said before walking back up to the til, the guy cameback with 3 CDs "i'll buy this DVD too" Gaara said handing the case to the man."

"That'll be £27" Gaara paid the man and left the shop.

"Do you go there alot?" asked Sakura.

"Thats where i get my CDs and DVDs, other than that i dont really go out much."

"Well thats ganna change" Sakura said grabbing Gaaras attention, all he did raise an eyebrow (wait he doesn't hav any so it just looked like he was giving a strange look) "im ganna need you to show me around this town more, how about we go back home now, its getting pretty late."

They started walking home in silence while sakura was looking through her bags and Gaara reading the back of his CDs.

"Wha bands are on the CDs?" Sakura asjed to break the silence.

"Three days grace, Hoobastank, Linkin park, Megagerz and Nickelback" Gaara answered. They kept walking up to their houses and noticed that the movers weren't finished so they walked into Gaaras house and walked into the living room, no one there, then into the kitchen to see his mom, his sister, his brother Kankuro (did i spell that right?) he was 18 and he owned his own toys manufacturing company and Sakuras parents sitting around the table.

"Good, your back" his mother said before leaving to get 2 more plates.

"The movers are just about to leave, where having dinner here tonight" Sakuras mother said, they both sat down to eat dinner, they where having, mashed potatoe, peas and chicken, they where all talking about what sakuras parents do, why they moved here and such.

"Im currently manufacturing some plush dolls" Kankuro said while digging into a bag and pulled a doll out "what do you think" everyone said they liked it, well almost everyone.

"Its cute" Gaara said staring at it.

"Good" Kankuro said smiling.

"I hate it" Gaara said taking away Kankuros smile.

"You just said it was cute, i love it" Sakura said bringing Kankuros smile back.

"I hate cute" Gaara said giving a death glare to Kanuro

"So what did you two do today?" asked Kankuro changing the subject.

"First we went to the mall and then to some small market place" Sakura said.

"I thought you hated the mall Gaara?" Temari questioned.

"I do" Gaara answered.

"If you hate it why did you go?" Temari was started to get on Gaaras nerves.

"I was showing Sakura around, anything else?" Gaara answered and questioned.

"Geez attitude much" Temari said under her breath.

"If your ganna say something about me under your breath try and be a little bit more quieter" Gaara lectured to Temari.

"Hey im your older sister dont lecture me!" Temari said getting out of her chair staring a hole into Gaara, Gaara got out of his chair giving a death glare at Temari.

"hey you two, sit back down we have guests" they did what their mother told them, Gaara finished his dinner and walked up the stairs into his room, he got out one of his new CDs and played it on his stereo and laid down onto his bed listening to his music.

**# I can't escape this hell # **' tell me about it'  
**# So many times i've tried # **' I haven't tried hard enough '  
**# But i'm still caged inside # **' This song knows me so well '  
**Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become) #

His door opened, he acted like he didn't notice.

"Are you ok" he heard a soft voice say, he looked to the door, it was Sakura who was scanning his room with her eyes, it looked so depressing.

"Who cares" Gaara said.

"Everyone downstairs" Sakura sid, sat on his bed "and me."

"You've only known me for a few hours and once you start school tomorrow you'll change and resent me like everyone else."

"No i wont."

"How do you know that, you dont know anything about me, im the only one you know from school and once you meet new people that'll change" Gaara talked back

"I may meet new people tomorrow but that wont change anything, anyway me and my parents are going back home and remember 8 o'clock" Sakura said before walking out the door.

"fine" Gaara said, Sakura siled at him and left, he just kept litening to his music until he dicided to go to sleep.

* * *

so what do you all think of this chapter 


End file.
